


天狗

by eriiiiicajin



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:55:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriiiiicajin/pseuds/eriiiiicajin





	天狗

*  
黑色的粗麻绳以极其精妙的手法将锦户困住，只露出两粒深肉桂粉的小点。他的身材极为纤细，绳子下鼓起的肋骨随着剧烈的呼吸时不时的显露出单薄的模样，清晰的分布在脆弱的皮肤下。  
丸山觉得单单是这个景象就总够他观赏一整天了，他拿起相机透过镜头注视着锦户被汗水浸湿的额头，晶莹的水珠挂在他的浓密乌黑的睫毛上。锦户的眼睛特别的迷人，丸山每次看着他都觉得会被那层深邃的黝黑吸进深处，连同睫毛也乌黑的发亮，每眨一下挂在上面的水珠便要微微颤动一下，隔了好几下才会不堪负重的滑落。

「变态………」就算是双手被绑在头顶，全身都被绳子控制，双腿大大分开，这个宛若被解剖前的青蛙的姿势也不能让锦户少骂一句。  
他对着别人———丸山霎时想到了安田章大微笑而又疏离的模样，随即又甩甩头抛开这个特定的对象——他对着别人总是一副充满耐心的样子，对着自己却是无论如何都不太满意，两句话不对就叫嚷着凑近丸山的脸，怒气冲冲的吼着让他道歉。

事实上，锦户在凶什么丸山至今也没有明白过，每回锦户蹙紧眉头的凶悍模样都能让丸山脑部的血径直的注入到下身。  
丸山的应对模式向来是为了掩饰自己又一次对他心头小鹿乱撞。  
他想起自己通常的套路就是向后退一步，摸摸后脑露出没攻击力的微笑，声音软糯的道歉。  
还好锦户不会像某些麻烦的女孩，被道歉了还要追问为什么错了，若是锦户真是斤斤计较的女孩，丸山每次的怀柔政策定是要以失败告终。

 

锦户的阴茎被裹在兜裆布里，前段渗出来的水已经要把棉布浸湿了，比常人偏大的性器在鼓起来之后更加凸显自己的存在感。锦户的身体敏感极了，方才被绑起来的时候，丸山无意间用粗糙的绳子蹭到他的乳头，使得没什么控制力的男人差点失声叫起来。

「你到底要搞什么鬼！」锦户皱着眉头努力的往丸山的方向望去，头部和颈部几乎是他唯一能动的地方了。简直不明白自家恋人又是抽了什么风，原本他们俩和安田大仓一起去庙会看烟花，谁知丸山不知为何闹起脾气来，一回家就把他绑成了这样。男人阴沉的样子看起来仿佛彻底变了一个人，锦户鼓起勇气反抗了一句后只得到丸山面无表情的注视。

混蛋………明明平时凶他都会道歉的…锦户愣着内心有些退缩，一鼓作气，再而衰，三而竭，他的士气在两次没得到回应后就立刻萎靡了，丸山手下的力道和眼神阴冷散发出攻击力的样子都令锦户有些害怕，等反应过来已经被绑成了这副模样。

丸山的手指精确的摸到了偷偷躲在布料里不断吐水的家伙，隔着柔软的棉布刮搔。锦户咬着下唇，脸颊上泛起迷人的红晕。他被绑的结结实实的身体勉强扭动了一下，想要不自量力的躲避丸山的手指。  
平时若是这样，丸山便会笑着摸摸锦户的头，凑到他耳边悄声呢喃道「小亮真是太可爱啦。」  
而今天，莫名情绪不稳定的丸山却是在他被绳子挤压下鼓的变形的臀肉上大力掐捏了一把。  
「唔嗷————」锦户发出一声短暂的呜咽，丸山盯着他的眼神仿佛一只凶恶的豺狼，锦户不自觉更加退缩。

有种不详的预感………呜呜呜………

丸山眯着眼睛，对着那块在黄光下散发出迷人光泽的臀肉咽下口水。他控制着自己内心想要彻底摧毁掉眼前美景的冲动，狠狠的在锦户不算丰满的臀肉上拍了一巴掌。  
「啊！」锦户由于屁股上的肉不够厚实，导致比别人更容易疼痛。当然，他本来就不是一个多能忍疼的革命份子。于是，第一巴掌下去时，锦户的眼角就渗出了泪花，凄凄哀哀的望向丸山。  
而丸山居然错开和锦户眼神的对视，执着的盯着被绳子挤出来的屁股，恶狠狠的又揍了好几下。

锦户的腰下被垫了两个枕头，大小腿被绑在一起吊在天花板上。臀部和后穴直指天花板，这个体位看上去格外羞耻，像是一尊肉便器，也方便了丸山对他为所欲为。  
丸山的指印清晰的落在锦户的臀部上，部分位置在绯红的颜色下甚至能看到锦户因为害怕而凸起的鸡皮疙瘩。  
丸山对这个使人怜爱的景象并未多做留恋，而是顺势解开了锦户的兜裆布。轻而易举就看到了锦户湿答答的阴茎，有些委屈的翘着，因为锦户剧烈的喘息，上下起伏着吐出水。

先前铃口分泌的淫液被兜裆布蹭的干净，但不出几秒，这个不按主人想法出牌的家伙又开始孜孜不倦的流下水来，如同一汪全年无休的泉眼。透明的黏液落在锦户的小腹上，阴茎像是有自我意识一般不断的点头。

丸山翘起半边嘴角，拿起相机嘲笑道「我什么都没做哦，小亮原来是个被拍拍屁股就兴奋到不行的骚东西啊。真是值得纪念的一刻。」

「你………唔」锦户呼吸一窒，被羞辱后身体反而有了别样的感觉，更加无法抑制下身，前液就如同失禁般大股大股的喷出。锦户难为情的别开脸，企图用凌乱的头发挡住自己的表情。  
而丸山却得寸进尺的坐在锦户双腿之间，开始抚摸锦户颤巍巍的小穴。丸山的手法极为色情，沿着褶皱仔细抚摸一遍后便用指尖轻轻搔弄几片鼓起来的菊瓣，顺着柱身一路撩动，直到抵达龟头，便开始毫不留情的抚弄起来，锦户已经达到兴奋的状态，若是不撸动下身只是抚摸的话，只能带给他不能达到满足的瘙痒感，下身肿胀的性欲达到了顶峰。

「不要…不要再摸了…」锦户咬牙切齿的挤出一句话，他的脚趾都蜷紧了。丸山粗糙的指腹就着锦户分泌出的液体绕着小口搓弄，他一向对那块柔软的皮肤爱不释手，锦户的性器在昏黄的灯光下亮晶晶的泛着色情的水光。小拇指偶尔挑弄一下铃口，做出企图插进去的动作，锦户便会被吓得全身紧绷，如临大敌。

伴随着说不清道不明的、仿佛要喷射什么的欲望。锦户也陷入了沉思，这到底是想要射精的欲望还是…快被摸失禁了？锦户开始痛恨自己在庙会喝的那只波子汽水，喝完之后他还抢走了安田的继续喝，安田这个好脾气的家伙，偶尔也拒绝一下，如何？？？

丸山似乎打定主意了就是要玩弄龟头这个可怜的小孔，换着花样摩挲那块脆弱敏感的皮肤。锦户在内心发出崩溃的咆哮，摸个屁啊皮都要被你搓掉了啊！！！maru这个傻逼！！！！

「停下…停下…………嗯…………不要…不要了不要了………」锦户开始明显慌张起来，被绳子缠绕的身体剧烈扭动着，但是也全然不能躲开丸山执着的手指，锦户的嗓音里混着浓重的鼻音，听着只会使人血脉喷张，丸山又怎么可能真的随了他的意。

「等一下…真的等一下、啊啊啊啊啊等一下啊！！！」丸山变本加厉的更快的摩擦柔软粉嫩的头部。

「要射了么？」轻笑的声音泄露出事不关己的情绪，听着令锦户恨不得跳起来撕烂他的脸。

「不…不你先等一下…不是……这很奇怪…啊…啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——————」锦户的下体射尿般喷出大片的透明液体，一股股的随着他的尖叫洒在榻榻米上，根本无法控制自己丢脸的不知道是尿出来还是射出来，锦户的大脑一片空白，除了随着本能叫出来以外做不出任何回应，连后穴都随着喷射一抽一抽的收缩着。

丸山微笑着看着这一幕，锦户的阴茎隔一小段时间就像是复活了一样又坚持着站起来吐出几口水，反复了三四次之后，锦户无力的摊在水液里，阴茎对着自己的脸喷射，还因为尖叫的原因使得喷进了嘴里一些不知名的体液，锦户就像个被玩坏的玩具般无力的瘫在湿淋淋的粘稠的榻榻米上。

「好色啊，亮。完成了男高潮呢，真是一个非常有天赋的名器啊。」丸山不咸不淡的回应到，顺手取来润滑剂。大量的倒在锦户的穴口，趁着锦户毫无防备将尖头的润滑剂插进菊穴了挤进去。

「啊…你…你这个变态…………」冰凉的润滑剂搅在滚烫的甬道里，锦户半点反抗都做不到了，只能长着腿任人摆布。

丸山微笑着捡起刚刚在庙会得到的天狗面具带了起来，红色的天狗面具做的极其精致，怒张的眼睛和长长的鼻子在这个场景下显得过于唐突和猎奇了，就算是毫无体力的锦户也不得不提起半分警觉。

「你…maru……………你要做什么…………你该不会…………」锦户眼睁睁的注视着面前的恋人带好了面具，鼻子的部分做的尤为精致，鼻头圆润粗壮的弧度看起来有些吓人了，柱身的部分微微比鼻头纤细一些。丸山的表情在面具下看不真切，锦户觉得他依稀看到丸山的眼睛笑眯眯的弯起来了。

「天狗来看看小亮是不是好孩子。」丸山爬下去，用鼻头顶着锦户不断收缩的、感觉有些兴奋过头的后穴。有了超量的润滑剂，面具的鼻头很快就挤开了肌肉环。

「啊…………」过于震惊的锦户亮实在的呆滞了，只能用身体去感受，真的要被天狗面具操弄的事实。

「哟，小亮好乖好乖。都吸进去了。」丸山惹人厌的惊奇声音还不断的从身下传来，被面具封在内部的声音闷闷的，似是从远方传来。

丸山目不转睛的盯着眼前的的景象，他慢慢的凑近，比任何时候都能看清楚锦户的小穴被乖顺的撑大涨满的景象。而越来越近的失焦感也令他感到新奇和莫名的亢奋。

「小亮好厉害啊，小穴外面都被撑平了哦。稍稍一拔出来就可以看到粉红色的肠肉都翻起来了哦。」丸山不厌其烦的实时解说着。

「闭嘴…混蛋…呜…」不能掩饰被顶中前列腺正爽的不行的锦户，在这种猎奇违和的场景里也丧失了自己对事物的判断，只能随着性欲的洪流迷失在这间和室，任由身下人处置。

「哇，小亮，你下面把润滑液都挤出来了。不乖哦，这可是我好不容易挤进去的。」丸山带着面具将天狗的鼻子彻底捅进锦户温暖的小穴里，他的眼前是模糊的一块臀肉，面具和无间隙的插入挡住了光线，他陷入了一片漆黑，只能感受到自己的呼吸喷在面具里面，潮热又奇艺的蒸腾在自己和面具中间。  
锦户无意识排出的润滑剂和肠液顺着两人交合的地方流进了面具留下的眼睛的洞孔里，沾湿了丸山的睫毛。丸山的耳边传来了恋人无可忍耐的呜咽。

「maru…放过我…太深了………呜…你不要生气了………我受不了…好深………」锦户又一次哭起来，奇异的面具仿佛并不是纸做的，他觉得几乎要捅穿他的肚子直顶到了自己的咽喉，失去自由的四肢无力的颤动着，除了道歉和求饶外全然不知道该怎么改变自己的处境。

「小亮不应该很喜欢这个面具么。」还将自己深深埋在锦户内部的丸山狡猾的上下点起头，使锦户的内部被这细微的搅动刺激的发狂。「这个可是小亮最喜欢的sho酱神枪手打下来送给你的哦。」丸山语气冷淡的继续说道。

「不要了不要了…拜托你…不要再动………啊…………」锦户哪里听得进丸山的抱怨，屁股里面被搅动的一塌糊涂。他试着往后退一些企图躲开体内那根红色的魔物，被绑紧的身体因为血液不循环而逐渐发出悲鸣。「不要面具了………不喜欢…」就算如此，他还是敏锐度抓住了事情的重点，胡乱又焦急的回应到。

「嗯？真的么？」丸山终于将面具抽出去大半，只剩下头卡在菊穴里。距离忽远后，锦户穴口不安的颤动和挤压更是看的清晰，同时耳边还能听到因为异物被抽出去后锦户发出一声松懈的叹息。

「不喜欢么？」丸山接着发问，小幅度的将脸凑近锦户的屁股，浅浅的玩弄着锦户的后穴。  
丸山顺势摸了一把锦户的阴茎，随即不满的质疑道「前面又流了这么多水。小亮该不会是骗我吧，说着不喜欢，不要，却又兴奋成这个样子。」说罢，故作不满意的样子，又将天狗那作恶的长鼻子猝不及防的恶狠狠的迈进了锦户身体深处。

锦户被顶弄的几乎翻出白眼。「呜……」眼角渗出的泪花彻底模糊了眼前的景象。「对不起…唔…啊………」

由此，丸山的恶趣味是彻底显露出来了。他非凡没有记着锦户平日生气时对他的既往不咎（虽然生气的频率确实是比较高），反倒是学起了斤斤计较的小女生，进一步追问道「那小亮告诉我嘛，是哪里错了？」

「........」锦户哪里想到对方居然还来这一套，心高气傲的小型犬就算被压制也是有小脾气的，闷紧了嘴不愿意说。

「小亮的屁股紧紧的咬着它呢。」丸山也不恼，继续笑嘻嘻的戳弄锦户的后穴。

锦户的不合作令他更有了欺负的理由，按他喜欢的模式毫无规律的进进出出，时而摇头晃脑，直把锦户亮欺负的泪水涟涟，最后竟被一个面具操弄到射了出来。

 

*  
彩蛋

「亮。」安田走前几步拍了拍锦户的肩膀。「感觉好久不见了啊。」长相乖顺的青年侧过头对锦户笑道。  
「唔，是啊。」锦户却看起来有些不太自在。  
「是哦，你最近都没有约我吃饭呢。嗯…从什么时候……从庙会那次呢！」安田一副恍然大悟的表情。  
「嗯，也是…抱歉啊sho酱放假结束后就很忙了！」锦户嘴角抽搐着回应到。  
「哈哈哈，也是呢。现在都秋天了，那时候还是暑假。好开心啊夏天，对了，那时候你还叫我帮你打面具哈哈哈哈没想到真的打中，那个面具你还留着么？」  
「………………………」锦户愤怒的望向安田，半天讲不出一句话。  
「咦？」安田歪着头疑惑的望着突然发脾气的竹马。  
「打面具的时候就不能打个可爱一点的么！比如小熊小兔子什么的！！！啊啊啊啊啊啊气死我了！！！没品位的sho酱！！！！！」锦户生气离去。  
「咦………？可是天狗那个最高级啊………而且还是木头做的…方便保存…嗯………？？？？」安田莫名的望着锦户愤怒的背影，随后又笑起来，小亮生气的样子好可爱啊。

-END-


End file.
